Bump in the Night: A KIGO short
by thebackwardshatwhale
Summary: I cute, warm-n-fuzzies type story. It's short, sweet, and covered in Kigo goodness.


I own nothing of Kim Possible, any of the characters, nothing. Like literally. This is just some Kigo fun.

Kim heard a knock on her bedroom window and wasted no time flinging it open. Before she could say a word, the figure stepped into her room from the windowsill. Her landing was nearly silent.

Kim looked over the pale woman's features. She was wet from the rain and a bit tired, but still very…. Mysterious. She didn't know why Shego came over. All she received was a text message saying so (even though Kim never gave Shego her number). It was really late at night and her nemesis gave no warning or explanation as to why she needed to enter her home. At least she didn't just break in, Kim thought.

She broke the silence, "Uh, hi" she said ironically. Shego was still just standing by the window, looking rather cold and bothered. She seemed deep in thought, but too unsure of herself to make a move. Kim gestured to her desk chair.

Shego nodded and sat, but said nothing.

"So, how was your climb?" Kim asked with a smirk. She lived in the third level attic. The only real way to get to her window would be to fly or climb the tree. Since Shego didn't appear to have a jet pack or any wings, she assumed it was the latter.

Shego's stone face finally snickered, though she was quick to cover it up. "It went well, thanks," she looked into Kim's eyes for a second before gazing out the window, "I pissed off some birds though, I think."

"Birds huh?"

"Yeah. I knocked a nest down… by accident, of course."

"Of course," Kim was smiling now. She wasn't sure what Shego's plan was, but she certainly didn't mind the aura around her. Shego wasn't relaxed, but she wasn't tense. It was almost as if they were friends.

Shego fiddled with her gloves, a nervous habit she is hardly ever seen doing. All she knew was that she wanted to come here. But after that, she didn't really think that far. Now here she was, face to face with Kim Possible and not saying anything. Boy did she feel ridiculous now. Kim didn't seem to care though. She just smiled at Shego like she was slowly realizing an inside joke, or like she was expecting Shego to do something funny.

Kim sighed. "Why are you here? Not that I don't love visits in the middle of the night-"

"I think we should talk," Shego blurted out without meaning to. Kim's open mouth closed and then nodded for Shego to continue. She didn't.

"What do we need to talk about?" She was cautious now, Shego could see. Her shoulders tensed slightly, and her eyes went from playful to serious. She wasn't trying to ruin the mood, she wasn't even trying to say anything. It just came out!

"Right, uh," Shego rubbed the back of her neck. It made Kim so uneasy at how uncomfortable Shego seemed.

"Why don't you dry off a bit, and get warm," Kim suggested with a reassuring smile. Shego nodded and the redhead wasted no time to grab an extra blanket and hand it to Shego. She didn't notice her hand brush the villain's glove, but Shego sure felt it. Oh man why wasn't this any easier! "Do you want to take that off?" Kim's question made Shego jump nearly out of her skin.

"What?" She asked alarmed, turning an interesting darker shade of green around her cheeks and nose. It didn't escape Kim's eyes.

"Your suit, it's all wet… do you want to put on something dry?" She said her words slowly, as if tasting them before they came out. Shego didn't seem to react to her words, but she did suddenly relax more.

"Oh right, no I'm fine… Thanks."

Kim plopped on the edge of the bed directly facing Shego. She stared into those emerald eyes and searched for the untold truth. Shego avoided her gaze at first; adjusting the blanket around her shoulders, pushing her dark locks out of her face, and then finally meeting the redhead's expressive eyes. She never realized how many shades of green were there. Surrounding the dilated pupil in the dim light was a small ring of chestnut brown. Shego was lost in them and barely heard the words those pink lips spoke.

"Shego?"

The raven haired beauty shook her head and grinned, "Hm?"

Kim grinned back and laughed a little, "I asked if everything was alright. You seem… like there's something on your mind."

Shego pursed out her lips and shook her head side to side, "Who me? No not at all." Suddenly every nervous habit, anxious butterflies, and lip biting feelings she experienced earlier had all but vanished. Shego found herself in a rather light mood. Her smile was playful and her eyes were at ease. Something switched inside her, and suddenly the world was a lot easier to handle.

Kim laughed a little louder than she meant to. The sounds bounced around the room and she threw her hand over her mouth to prevent anymore racket that could wake her family up. With her free hand she lightly smacked Shego's knee and huffed her muffled laughter out her nose. Shego was silent, but her mouth was open in a heartwarming chuckle. Kim could see all of her pearl white teeth and almost hear the joy coming from Shego's eyes. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't want to question it. Or want it to stop.

Finally, the two relaxed. They exchanged sincere glances for a moment. Kim spoke again, "I'm serious Shego, why did you come?" Her olive eyes darted from left to right, searching Shego's. "Was this because of earlier today?"

Shego stiffened. The change was so sudden that Kim blinked and leaned away from their close proximity. The villain had assumed that Kim didn't notice their interaction earlier today. The one during their fight in Drakken's lair. The one that got them both far away from the others and into a corner. The one where Shego hesitated, and the moment, and just a small moment that Shego leaned in as if to kiss her arch foe. And the moment right before Shego threw her plasma at the unsuspecting hero and bolted far away. On the hovercraft she assumed Kim hadn't noticed and not at all expected that Kim just chose to ignore it!

"Well no- I mean yes, kind of- uh," she sighed, "You noticed that, huh?" Shego looked down at her hands. She had taken her gloves off so now the pale skin of her palms seem to glow in the dark room. She didn't dare risk a glance at the redhead in pajamas in front of her. She cursed herself inwardly for not denying it, telling the girl she was crazy and seeing things. A small pit of something began to bubble inside of her stomach. Something like timid rage, orange and hot as it sloshed around her already knotted stomach.

In an instant, all of that vanished. In that instant, everything went away when she heard Kim's giggle. It was a small giggle, but a happy one. Not at all like a mocking laugh or amused chuckle. No, this was a giggle of a girl who just felt a rush of a roller coaster. The giggle of a girl that is full of relief and also like a giggle at the obvious.

"Shego," her voice was so soft and gentle. "That look in your eye, and the way to stared, no, _studied_ my lips…." She trailed off, Shego didn't look up, "I know what it looks like when two people are about to kiss. And we…. Almost did."

"We?" She finally met her gaze. Kim just gave a small grin and nodded. The light must have been playing tricks on Shego, because from where she sat it sure looked like Kimmie was _blushing._

"Well, before you ran off, yeah. Why did you? You looked so scared…"

"Well doy! Drakken doesn't exactly pay me to kiss you! I'm supposed to pummel you and burn you with plasma and all that crap that's poorly written in my contract."

"What Drakken doesn't know won't hurt him."

Shego opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. Suddenly the atmosphere of the room took a dramatic change. The full moon was pouring through the window like a white stream, creating milky pools in the redhead's eyes. The air fluttered into an unrecognizable vapor that baked inside the lungs and blew across Shego's cheek. The walls themselves seem to shrink until the space around the two became close and sticky, like syrup on her tongue. "Kimmie-" Shego mumbled before her lips were silenced by a finger.

"It's okay, Shego. I mean, it's strange but… it's okay." Kim smiled a smile that Shego had never seen before. The corners of her mouth curled into perfect swirls on those rosy red cheeks. Before she knew what she was doing, Shego was leaning into the space that separated them. Her mind went blank except with flash images of red and green and _Kim_.

The younger girl certainly didn't realize that her hands were finding their own way across Shego's arms. Or the way her fingertips glided up the exposed skin on the woman's neck. All she knew at that moment was how disappointed she was when Shego ran off before. And how hungry she's been craving her since. It wasn't unusual for Kim, not anymore, to have these thoughts about such a gorgeous woman. And these thoughts of course didn't interrupt her brushing her nose against another.

Time moved slowly for both of them. The fact that they were enemies didn't matter. What Ron or Drakken would say if they saw them right now didn't matter. Even the fact that Kim accidentally left the window open and the rain was pouring in through to large opening onto their cheeks and jaws didn't matter. The only thing that carried any weight was the soft noise when pink lips found black ones. Shego's lips cupped Kim's bottom lip like hands around a delicate peach. Tiny tickling sparks were the only things between the kiss as they danced from one pair of lips to the other. It was a strange sensation, but also a very good sensation. The kiss let go but their faces didn't separate. Kim was breathing a little heavier than normal and Shego could feel each puff of air on her smirk.

"I have wanted to do that," she kissed her again, "For a long time," the affection resumed.

A very small moan swirled in Kim's throat and floated up to her head. She didn't let the kiss stop, and had no intentions of breaking it just to tell Shego that she's felt the same way since day one.


End file.
